O dia mais feliz
by elsa.mitsuki
Summary: A igreja enfeitada de flores, a música tocando, lágrimas de alegria correndo pelo rosto normalmente sorridente de Serena. Darien entrando, seu marido agora! Não havia ninguém mais belo e elegante. Mas sua felicidade durou apenas o tempo da cerimônia. Ao voltar para cara, ela viu uma cena que ficaria gravada para sempre em sua mente: Darien beijando com paixão a foto da ex-noiva...


**Oi! Estou passando aqui para compartilhar com vocês está linda e contagiante história que li,**

**Pensei em começar com uma fic minha, mas decidi colocar esta historia com o nosso casalzinho perferido.**

**_"Está historia incrivel é da Nicola west e todo crédito é dela"_**

**CAPÍTULO I**

O dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Não era assim que deveria ser o dia do casamento de uma moça? O dia em que todos os sonhos se tornavam realidade enquanto se vestia de branco com um buque de rosas na mão.

Talvez para a maioria das moças era assim que tudo acontecia, iniciando uma nova vida sentindo-se segura em relação ao amor do homem com quem se casaram. Talvez a maioria, no dia do casamento, não descobrisse algo que mudasse tudo.

Serena afastou-se da porta do quarto com uma dor no coração que jamais pensara existir. Sentia os olhos secos, ansiando por lágrimas que não tardariam a vir.

Talvez mais tarde seria capaz de encontrar algum tipo de conforto ao chorar, mas não havia tempo agora. Todos estavam esperando por ela.

Serena deveria ir ao quarto dos pais para tirar o vestido feito de _chiffon _branco com renda, e deixá-lo lá para sua mãe guardar depois quando já tivesse partido. Deveria escovar os cabelos loiros de modo que ficassem livres e soltos até a altura da cintura.

Deveria refazer a maquiagem e vestir aquelas roupas que comprara para a viagem. Teria de fazer um grande esforço para não pensar em nada até que tivessem se despedido de seus convida dos e partido.

E depois?

Serena fechou a porta do quarto. Se tivesse se demorado mais alguns momentos, Darien teria percebido que ela havia descoberto tudo. Não se sentia preparada ainda para enfrentar a dura realidade que leria nos olhos dele.

Apesar de já sentir toda a verdade arder dentro de seu coração, não se sentia em condições de encarar Darien e constatar que tudo o que acontecera entre eles fora uma mentira. A revelação que estava sendo desmembrada teria de ser resolvida... mas não agora. Não até que estivessem a sós, e longe de todos que conheciam.

Quase em estado de choque, Serena começou a se preparar para deixar sua festa de casamento. Sua mente vagava, enquanto o corpo realizava tarefas das quais nem ao certo se dava conta. Viu seu vestido de noiva estendido sobre a cama e lembrou-se, vagamente, de como ficara feliz ao vesti-lo algumas horas antes. Olhou para o véu que a tia de Darien, Luna, colocara sobre seus cabe los, desejando toda a felicidade do mundo para ela.

Conforme tudo vinha à lembrança, um sorriso cínico brotou em seus lábios. Felicidade! Que tipo de felicidade poderia haver, sabendo que seu casamento chegara ao fim antes mesmo de começar?

Vestiu a blusa de seda creme com saia de corte reto marrom e olhou-se no espelho. Esbelta e de altura mediana, com cabelos que chegavam até á cintura, grandes olhos azuis e uma boca pequena que agora encontrava-se amarga, com os lábios trêmulos de angústia. Não poderia apresentar-se assim aos convidados, e tentou forçar um sorriso para esconder as lágrimas que havia em seu coração e a dor que dominava cada nervo de seu corpo.

Nem mesmo Darien deveria notar seu ressentimento. Especial mente ele.

Serena olhou, de relance, para o relógio de pulso dourado que recebera de Darien como presente de casamento. Ainda teria mais alguns minutos para si antes de ter de descer, encarar a todos e fingir que tudo ainda estava bem, que Darien realmente a amava como imaginara durante o namoro.

Serena conhecera Darien Chiba no escritório de um de seus clientes. Estivera lá mais de uma hora, supervisionando os detalhes de última hora do bufe. Arrumara a grande mesa com toalha branca de linho, juntamente com copos de cristal, pratos de porcelana chinesa e talheres de prata. Colocara alguns arranjos de flores como um toque final de decoração. Então, com tudo pronto quinze minutos antes de seu cliente chegar com os convidados no salão que seria usado para o almoço, Serena caminhou até uma das janelas que dava vista para a rua.

Ficara tão absorvida olhando para o trânsito e pensando na pequena cidade de interior onde fora criada que nem percebeu a por ta se abrir e fechar atrás de si. Quando o recém-chegado se manifestara, Serena deu um salto para trás.

— Desculpe-me — ele apressou-se a dizer, com um sorriso nos lábios —, não percebi que estava tão distraída.

Serena respirou fundo e olhou para o homem a sua frente. Era alto, do tipo atlético, com cabelos escuros e olhos azuis da cor do mar.

— Não... não ouvi você chegar. Eu estava a milhas de distância daqui — ela admitiu, abrindo os lábios em um sorriso atraente. Serena notou a expressão no rosto dele mudar: franziu as sobrancelhas e, logo após, devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

— Deve ser um lugar muito bonito — ele observou. Serena balançou a cabeça positivamente, já sentindo-se abala da pela presença desse homem.

— E é. Estava pensando na cidade onde nasci: Warwickshire. É uma pequena cidade de campo... tão diferente disto aqui — Serena falou, apontando para as ruas barulhentas e movimentadas de Londres. — Posso imaginar como tudo está lá agora: as folhas das árvores caindo sobre as cercas das casas, arbustos floridos beirando as estradas e os campos repletos de carneiros pastando. Serena parou, e percebeu que estivera falando demais. Desculpe-me — ela disse, abaixando a cabeça —, estou fazendo parecer um cartão-postal.

— Se não gosta de Londres — ele disse após uma pequena pausa —, por que mora aqui?

— Oh! Não é que não goste daqui. Há muitas coisas que apre cio: concertos, teatros, museus, até o alvoroço do dia-a-dia. Mas, às vezes, quando o sol começa a brilhar com todo o seu resplendor, sobre o rio Tamisa... bem, sinto saudade de casa. — Ela virou-se, sorriu para ele novamente e acrescentou: — Depois passa.

— Passa mesmo? — Os olhos dele a examinavam atentamente. Parecia não perder cada detalhe da figura esguia e romântica a sua frente. — Bem, talvez eu...

Ele virou-se abruptamente ao ouvir a porta do salão ser aberta. O cliente de Serena juntamente com seus convidados começaram a entrar.

— Vamos conversar mais tarde — ele murmurou rapidamente. — Qual é o seu nome? Não me lembro de tê-la visto na conferência.

— Sou Serena Tsukino, mas... — As palavras dela perderam-se no falatório dos homens de negócios que se aproximaram rapidamente. Em menos de um minuto, não pôde mais ver o homem charmoso que a havia abordado.

Olhou ao redor e viu o presidente da companhia, seu cliente, se aproximar. Lembrou-se então por que estava ali e caminhou até ele.

— Está tudo pronto, sr. Moon... seus convidados já podem se servir. Os garçons já estão trazendo o champanhe... deixe-me oferecer-lhe um pouco. — Serena pegou uma taça de uma bandeja e entregou-a ao homem que a havia contratado para organizar o bufe de sua conferência. Espero que encontre tudo a seu gosto — ela murmurou e sorriu.

Demand Black Moon descontraiu-se e balançou a cabeça.

— Certamente encontrarei, minha querida — ele disse, olhando maliciosamente para ela. — E devo dizer que é bom vê-la circulando entre meus convidados. Acho que um pouco de companhia feminina faz maravilhas a um homem que esteve discutindo negócios a manhã toda. Sabe o que quero dizer, não, minha querida?

Serena continuou sorrindo, mas sua vontade era dar um tapa no rosto daquele machão. Ela já notara que não havia mulheres entre os convidados do sr. Moon, apesar de saber que muitas delas vinham trabalhando com sucesso na área. Mas, para esse seu cliente, um profissional antigo e preconceituoso, o lugar de uma mulher seria certamente na cozinha ou em um salão de almoço para executivos, somente como figura decorativa.

Uma coisa parecia certa: Moon não estaria levando Serena a sério se não fosse por ela estar fornecendo seus serviços de bufe para seus convidados. De fato, ela estava fazendo o serviço de uma mulher, no conceito dele, e ficou imaginando se seu cliente gostaria de vê-la sentada em um canto bordando ou tricotando.

Com certeza não. O mais certo seria ele apreciar tê-la junto de seus convidados, sorrindo e aceitando todo e qualquer gracejo da parte deles. Provavelmente, todos aqueles executivos pensavam da mesma forma, incluindo o estranho charmoso e bonito que Serena conhecera alguns minutos antes.

Serena olhou ao redor do amplo salão e viu-o conversando com um grupo de homens. Mais alto do que a maioria deles, parecia descontraído em seu terno escuro. Ela o examinou curiosamente: havia algo nele que o diferenciava dos demais executivos que estavam no salão.

Enquanto tentava definir o que era, ele virou-se, e seus olhares se cruzaram. Serena viu-se engajada naqueles lindos olhos azuis, incapaz de desviar o olhar. Então sorriu e virou-se para continuar a conversa com o companheiro.

Serena, de repente, se deu conta de que quase havia parado de respirar. Tentando recuperar o fôlego, dirigiu-se à porta. Ainda tremia um pouco quando chegou à cozinha.

— Nossa! O que aconteceu com você? — Mina, sua sócia, perguntou. — Parece que viu um fantasma.

— Me faça um favor, Mina... — Serena encostou-se contra a parede e prosseguiu: — Descubra quem é aquele homem alto, pa ra mim. Ele está ao lado da janela central.

Mina abriu uma fresta na porta e olhou para fora.

— Aquele que se parece com um artista de cinema? Nossa... que bonito! Mas pensei que você não gostasse de executivos. Não foi você que disse que eram todos _yuppies _com mais dinheiro do que bom senso na cabeça?

— Esquece o que eu disse e descubra o nome dele! — Serena exclamou, mais determinada ainda, enquanto a amiga saía da co zinha para o salão.

"Pode ser que eu tenha de evitá-lo", pensou ela. Mas não era isso que queria. Mesmo naquele momento, estava ciente disso.

Quando estavam empacotando tudo, quase prontas para partir, Mina já havia descoberto muito mais do que somente o no me daquele estranho.

— Ele não é nenhum executivo — ela foi falando. — É um fazendeiro... acredita nisso? Tinha algumas terras em Suffolk, que vendeu, e está agora pensando em comprar uma fazenda em Devon. Por isso esteve nesse almoço. Quer adquirir uma propriedade que o sr. Moon colocou à venda. De modo que, se você gosta da vida no campo...

— Não seja tola! — Serena exclamou, interrompendo. — Só queria saber o nome dele... e, aliás, você nem me disse.

— Chama-se Darien Chiba — contou Mina.

— Darien — Serena repetiu com um ar de satisfação.

— Olhe, amiga... o que está tramando?

— Nada... mas o que há, Mina? Só estou curiosa... nada além, prometo — Serena assegurou. — Fique tranqüila, pois não estou interessada. Tenho certeza de que nunca mais verei Darien Chiba.

Mas ela estava errada. Naquele momento, a porta se abriu e ele entrou. Ficou espantado ao ver a pilha de louça sobre a pia. Darien olhou brevemente para Mina, que segurava um pano de prato, e depois seus olhos se fixaram em Serena, que tremia no outro lado da cozinha.

— Falei que conversaríamos mais tarde — ele falou, pausada mente. — Estive procurando por você em todos os lugares.

— Nem todos — Serena apressou-se a dizer. — Não procurou aqui.

— Não esperava encontrá-la aqui. Pensei que estivesse na conferência. — E então olhou novamente para o que havia restado de um bufe. — Não percebi que você era uma... uma...

— Servente? Cozinheira? — Serena indagou suavemente. — Mas, se você conhecesse o sr. Moon muito bem, saberia que ele só vê mulheres desempenhando esse tipo de papel. Deveria ter me procurado em primeiro lugar aqui. Mas eu... eu não... — gaguejou, como que se desculpando.

— Eu não o conheço bem — Darien explicou. — Só estou aqui para fazer um negócio com ele. Mesmo que soubesse...

— Não diga que não esperava me encontrar na cozinha, desempenhando tarefas tão domésticas — Serena interrompeu-o. — Acontece que me orgulho muito do que faço, e devo acrescentar que é o tipo de trabalho que muitos poucos homens fazem bem. — Seus olhos azuis o desafiaram, e Darien Chiba a fitou por um momento, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros.

— Parece que tivemos um mau começo... e não quero isso. Pen sei que estávamos indo bem quando nos conhecemos. Olha... gostaria de falar com você. Podemos nos encontrar amanhã à noite, talvez? Que tal irmos a um concerto... ou prefere teatro?

O tom de voz de Darien estava estranhamente diferente, como se ele não estivesse acostumado a convidar moças para sair, mas o olhar dele ainda perturbava Serena. Era algo perigoso... algo que ela sabia, por instinto, ser um risco caso se envolvesse com ele. O tipo de risco de que ela não precisava.

— Então... o que me diz? — ele insistiu com um apelo que ela não pôde ignorar.

Serena ouviu a sócia suspirar. Darien poderia ter esperado a amiga sair para convidá-la. Ficara irritada com toda a situação e estava prestes a dizer não, quando encarou aqueles olhos azuis tão pro fundos.

Não foi somente o apelo na voz dele nem tampouco o olhar cativante e sedutor que a impediram de rejeitar o encontro. Ha via algo mais, e naquele momento soube que seu destino estava traçado, e sentiu-se sem forças para lutar contra ele.

Encontraram-se na noite seguinte. Darien comprara ingressos para um concerto no Municipal, mas não chegaram a ir até lá. Em vez disso, ele a levou a um pequeno restaurante francês.

Provaram vários tipos de queijos com um vinho que ela nunca havia experimentado antes, e então começaram a conversar.

Serena falava a maior parte do tempo, enquanto Darien pouco se manifestava. Ele fazia perguntas e a examinava atentamente enquanto respondia. Ela lhe contou sobre seu lar em Warwickshire, uma pequena cidade perto de Stratford, onde seu pai trabalhava como construtor e a mãe era recepcionista num consultório mé dico. Contou também sobre seus dois irmãos: Andrew, que fazia pesquisas nos Estados Unidos, e Sammy, que ainda estava na universidade. Explicou então por que viera para Londres.

— Precisava de um pouco de independência, e queria trabalhar por conta própria. Então conheci Mina, que também compartilhava dos mesmos ideais. Resolvemos criar o bufe que atenderia a jantares ou qualquer tipo de celebração. Já havíamos feito algumas festas de Natal e começamos a receber ofertas para prepararmos almoços, iguais ao que você foi ontem. Em geral — ela acrescentou após uma pequena pausa — cuidamos da comida e da decoração, e estamos indo muito bem até agora.

— Deve se orgulhar muito de seus negócios — Darien comentou.

— Sim... me orgulho bastante. Começamos com pouco capital, o suficiente para os utensílios básicos de cozinha, louça, prataria... enfim, o indispensável. Hoje já empregamos várias pessoas como cozinheiros, garçons, serventes etc...

— Então estão expandindo. É isso que querem?

Serena olhou para ele surpresa e continuou:

— O que queremos? Bem, acho que sim. Não é o que todo mundo quer... sucesso?

— É claro. Mas depende do que o sucesso representa para você. Por exemplo — ele continuou, explicando melhor —, você real mente quer dirigir um bufe muito famoso em Londres? Ou será que, lá no fundo, você quer mesmo é voltar para o campo?

— Você se lembrou de tudo o que eu disse ontem — Serena conseguiu dizer, espantada. — Por quê?

— Não sei — ele admitiu. — É que você parecia tão perdida e confusa...

Serena encarou-o por alguns segundos. Sentia-se constrangida e apreensiva pelo fato de ter-se aberto tanto com esse homem, que era um total estranho. Sentiu, também, que já era hora de recuar e ir diretamente para casa. Talvez fosse melhor nunca mais vê-lo.

A comida em sua boca perdeu o sabor, e ela colocou o garfo e a faca no prato.

— Eu... eu acho que deveria ir para casa agora — a voz de Serena fraquejou, revelando seu nervosismo.

Darien levantou-se na mesma hora.

— Claro. Deve estar cansada. Imagino que comece a trabalhar bem cedo de manhã... como eu.

Serena percebeu que ele quase nada dissera sobre sua própria vida e a havia encorajado a falar o tempo todo.

— Que tal nos vermos amanhã de novo? — Darien perguntou, enquanto ela vestia o casaco. — Poderíamos tentar ir ao concer to, ou, se você preferir, só jantar.

Os olhos dele estavam sobre ela novamente, insistindo. Ela sabia que deveria dizer não. Concordar seria como se entregar.

— Pego você às sete — ele disse, enquanto o carro era trazido pelo manobrista.

Serena balançou a cabeça concordando e soube então, sem sombra de dúvida, que havia se comprometido.

Darien tocou-lhe o ombro para chamar-lhe a atenção. Serena virou-se e ele a puxou contra si.

Ele abraçou-a ternamente e segurou seu queixo, com muita delicadeza, erguendo sua face. Serena sentiu o corpo arrepiar e não conseguiu articular uma só palavra. Um gemido escapou-lhe da garganta quando Darien beijou-a suavemente.

Daquela noite em diante, tornaram-se inseparáveis. Darien ficaria em Londres por uma semana, de modo que aproveitaram pa ra sair juntos todas as noites.

Iam a concertos, mas mal ouviam a música. Assistiam a peças e saíam do teatro sem terem entendido o enredo. Andavam pela margem do Tamisa e contemplavam o reflexo da lua sobre o Par lamento inglês, nas águas turvas do rio.

— Não acredito que só nos conhecemos há uma semana — Serena disse suavemente, enquanto caminhavam pela praça Trafalgar.

Andavam lado a lado, de mãos dadas. Serena nunca se sentira tão feliz como naqueles dias em que passara com Darien.

— Nem consigo me lembrar de como era minha vida sem você — Serena acrescentou, aproximando-se mais e colocando a cabe ça sobre o ombro de Darien.

— Não consegue mesmo? — Darien perguntou.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e mostrou-se intrigada ao ouvir Darien falar desse modo.

— Qual é o problema, meu amor? — Serena quis saber.

— Nada. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — A vida não é tão simples assim, Serena, e não podemos conhecer alguém completamente. Por exemplo: o que você sabe sobre mim?

— O suficiente — ela murmurou, e notou o quanto ele estava sério. — Bem... sei que nasceu em Suffolk e foi criado na fazenda de seu pai. Depois trabalhou com seu avô por um tempo e, quando ele morreu, você herdou a fazenda. Agora decidiu-se por vender as duas propriedades e comprar uma maior em Devon. E... — Serena parou para tomar fôlego — isso é tudo.

— Praticamente tudo — ele a corrigiu. — Bem... os fatos real mente são esses, mas ainda não pode ter certeza se sabe tudo a meu respeito.

— Mas eu sei _- _insistiu ela. — Sei como você é... É honesto e honrado, se não lhe parece muito antiquado colocar as coisas dessa maneira. Sei que não faria mal a ninguém e é leal àqueles que considera amigos. Isso é tudo o que conta... não percebe?

Darien olhou fixamente para ela com aqueles profundos olhos azuis. Serena teve a sensação de que algo estava errado, alguma coisa muito importante.

— Sim — ele disse calmamente. — Mas eu repito o que já fa lei: ninguém pode realmente conhecer uma pessoa por completo. Sempre há alguns segredos... alguns riscos. Um risco que deve mos estar preparados para assumir. Se não fosse assim, ninguém estaria preparado para se envolver em um relacionamento, não é mesmo?

— Sim — ela concordou após alguns segundos. — Suponho que tenha razão.

Darien ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que Serena pensou que ele se esquecera dela. Então, num movimento repentino, ele virou-se para ela, segurando-lhe os dois braços.

— Está preparada para assumir esse risco, Serena? Comigo... o maior risco de todos?

As mãos dele a apertaram, e Serena sentiu os braços doerem. Olhou para ele e notou um certo tormento na expressão tensa do rosto.

— Que risco, Darien? — ela quis saber. — O que está me pedindo?

— Para se casar comigo, é claro. O que mais?

Os olhos dele começaram então a brilhar com uma paixão que Serena não conseguiu entender bem. Mas não era só isso... havia algo mais. Algo mais profundo e estranho, como se ele estivesse escondendo alguma coisa. Quase como se a proposta fosse feita contra sua própria, vontade.

Só havia uma resposta que Serena poderia dar a Darien, pois estava profundamente apaixonada por ele. Mesmo estando ciente do tormento que via nos olhos dele, não conseguiu evitar de sentir-se a mais feliz das mulheres. Havia muito em que pensar agora, muitas decisões para tomar é certamente não iria se influenciar por algo que talvez estivesse só em sua imaginação.

Foi necessário muito tempo e esforço para fazerem os arranjos finais da mudança de uma fazenda para a outra que fora recém-adquirida em Devon. Decidiram em comum acordo marcar o casamento para agosto, quando Darien já estivesse bem estabelecido na nova propriedade. Enquanto isso, ele levou Serena muitas vezes para a casa de sua família em Suffolk, onde uma tia ainda vivia em um pequeno chalé.

— Você gostará de minha tia Luna — ele disse enquanto viajavam para fazer a primeira visita. — Ela tem sido uma mãe para mim, desde que a minha morreu quando eu tinha doze anos. Ela nos visitava, todos os dias, para se assegurar de que estávamos bem. E, quando eu voltava da escola, ela estava sempre lá, esperando por mim. Meu pai a convidou para morar conosco, mas ela recusou dizendo que seria melhor para nós continuarmos in dependentes. A realidade é que estaríamos perdidos sem ela.

— Ela vai sentir muita falta de você. Por que não a convida para morar conosco em Devon? — Serena sugeriu.

— Não a minha tia Luna. Agora que papai morreu, e eu vou embora, certamente ela vai querer se cuidar sozinha. Tem muitos amigos que a adoram e, se ela deixar tudo, não seria feliz em outro lugar.

Serena ficou relembrando a figura da mulher bondosa e de ida de já avançada que fora uma segunda mãe para Darien. Notou, na primeira vez em que a viu, a semelhança que havia entre os dois, pois possuíam os mesmos olhos azuis.

— Então você é Serena! Posso entender agora por que meu sobrinho a escolheu! — tia Luna exclamou, ao ser apresentada a Serena, que, por sua vez, simpatizou no mesmo instante com a agradável senhora. — O chá está pronto, mas terei de sair logo mais — explicou a tia —, uma velha conhecida minha está passando muito mal... e prometi lhe fazer companhia. — Então acrescentou, olhando para Darien: — A sra. Haggarty.

— Sinto muito em saber disso — Darien murmurou, puxando uma cadeira para Serena se sentar à mesa repleta de sanduíches, bolos e chá. — Ela tem mais de noventa anos, não?

— Bem mais... acho que nem ela mesma sabe a idade que tem. De qualquer forma, não devemos lamentar, pois ela está ciente e satisfeita por saber que logo irá descansar em paz.

Tia Luna serviu o chá quente aos convidados. Seus dedos eram ágeis e firmes, apesar da idade.

— Sabe de uma coisa, minha querida — a tia acrescentou, olhando para Serena —, nem todos têm o privilégio de morrer em casa hoje em dia.

Durante o chá, conversaram animadamente sobre assuntos referentes à cidade. A voz da velha senhora era leve e rápida ao mesmo tempo. Mostrava-se muito dedicada, e Serena conseguiu entender por que todos voltavam-se a ela em tempos de necessidade. Compreendeu também a razão pela qual Darien a considerava uma segunda mãe.

Tia Luna nunca tivera filhos, mas dera todo o seu amor a quem precisasse.

Serena se sentira à vontade na casa da tia no mesmo instante em que chegara, e passaram muitas horas conversando. Mas, quando a data do casamento começou a se aproximar, Serena percebeu que os olhos da velha senhora freqüentemente a observavam, como se houvesse algo que ela deveria saber.

A um mês da data marcada, Serena voltou para Suffolk para passar o fim de semana com a tia, sem a presença de Darien. Ele estava ocupado com alguns negócios na fazenda.

— Não havia razão para eu acompanhá-lo desta vez — Serena explicara à tia. — Já fizemos tudo o que podíamos na casa e Darien ficaria tão ocupado com os animais que eu nem teria tempo de vê-lo. E quando estivermos casados, bem... vou ficar tão longe daqui... então resolvi passar esses dois dias com você. Espero que não se importe.

— Lógico que não, minha filha — tia Luna garantiu. — Adoro sua companhia, mas não está achando que me sentirei solitária aqui sem a presença de Darien, está? Você sabe que a todo instante estou recebendo visitas, de modo que não devem se preocupar comigo.

— Sei disso — Serena assegurou. — Para ser honesta com você, isso não me ocorreu, é que...

Ela começou a dizer alguma coisa e então parou. A tia de Darien esperou por alguns momentos e a tocou no braço, tranqüilizando-a.

— O que é, minha filha? Está preocupada com o casamento? Sei que é uma mudança um tanto brusca para você: ter de desistir de seus negócios, mudar de Londres... é esse o problema?

— Oh, não... — Serena avaliou. — Como já lhe disse, Mina encontrou uma moça que comprará a minha parte na sociedade. Darien está muito satisfeito com isso e quer que eu abra um novo negócio em Devon... talvez em Tavistock, que é uma cidade vizinha e bem maior. Pensei em entrar para o ramo de floricultura.

— Seria ótimo — elogiou tia Luna —, desta forma não se sentirá solitária o dia todo enquanto meu sobrinho sai de casa para cuidar dos assuntos da fazenda.

— É verdade, mas...

Instantaneamente, tia Luna notou a preocupação no rosto de Serena. Teria de tentar ajudá-la de uma forma ou de outra.

— Então... do que tem medo, minha filha? Acha que Darien não a ama?

Serena percebeu o tom de humor na voz da velha senhora. Não conseguiu evitar, e acabou rindo.

— Tenho certeza de que ele me ama — Serena admitiu após alguns segundos. — Não acredito que ele se casaria comigo se não tivesse certeza. Sabe... uma das coisas que mais admirei em Darien desde que o conheci foi sua honestidade. É uma pessoa íntegra, qualquer um pode ver isso. Não acredito que ele algum dia vá me enganar.

— Mas ele não pode estar iludindo a si próprio?

Serena considerou a possibilidade e então balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

— Não acredito nisso — disse ela, não se sentindo tão segura.

— Quanto Darien lhe falou sobre ele mesmo? — a tia quis saber. Serena virou-se, pois não conseguia olhar diretamente para a tia agora.

— Ele... me contou sobre Rei, se é isso o que quer dizer — ela murmurou, e notou o quanto a tia de Darien relaxou no mesmo instante. — Sei que ele já foi noivo antes.

Serena fechou os olhos por um momento e lembrou-se da noite em que ele lhe contara sobre a ex-noiva. Era como se estivesse sentindo-se envergonhado por ter se apaixonado antes. Seria surpreendente se ele não tivesse.

— Mas ele lhe contou sobre ela? — tia Luna insistiu. — Como terminou?

Serena balançou a cabeça e disse:

— Obviamente, ele não quis falar sobre isso. Só sei que eles se conheceram quando o pai dela comprou uma propriedade não muito longe daqui. Imagino que era muito bonita... — Serena parou, e arrumou os próprios cabelos — e Darien se apaixonou. Durou dois ou três meses e então... bem, terminou. De qualquer forma, isso aconteceu três ou quatro anos atrás, e Darien me disse que tudo faz parte do passado e nada tem a ver conosco.

— E suponho que ele não quis falar mais sobre isso.

— Não. — Serena descobriu que já estava ficando irritada com essa conversa. — Mas, tia Luna... eu não tinha o direito de pressioná-lo — desabafou ela. — Ele tem razão... faz parte do passado.

Luna permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos. Então disse:

— Serena querida... nada do que nos aconteceu faz parte do passado. Está tudo dentro de nós para o resto de nossas vidas. Não percebeu que Darien não quer lhe contar tudo o que realmente aconteceu entre Rei e ele?

Serena suspirou. Essa idéia já lhe havia ocorrido, porém se negava a considerar o fato.

— Eu acho que ele deveria — continuou tia Luna. — Um dia ele deve lhe contar... mas, até esse dia chegar, respeite o silêncio dele.

— Está querendo dizer que não devo perguntar nada a ele — Serena concluiu, olhando para o pôr-do-sol através da janela.

— Isso mesmo. Não pergunte nada a ele. — Tia Luna aproximou-se de Serena e abraçou-a. — Não pergunte nada a ele, Serena — repetiu. — Nunca... lembre-se bem disso.

Não fora muito difícil seguir o conselho da velha senhora. Havia tanto para se fazer no mês seguinte que Serena não teve tempo de se preocupar com o antigo romance da vida de Darien.

Imediatamente após aquele fim de semana, ela voltara para Londres para finalizar a transferência de seus negócios para Mina. Então fora para Warwickshire para ficar com os pais por alguns dias e providenciar a mudança de todas as suas coisas, que ainda estavam lá, para a fazenda.

O dia de seu casamento finalmente chegara. Era uma linda manhã de agosto e o sol brilhava intensamente. Parecia também que a cidade toda aparecera para vê-la se casar na pequena igreja onde fora batizada.

Serena não acreditava que tanta felicidade fosse possível. Caminhou pela nave da igreja ao lado de Darien, segurando seu braço, e sentiu o calor do corpo dele próximo ao seu. Ela olhou para cima e contemplou-lhe os olhos azuis repletos de amor. Se alguém lhe dissesse, então, que ele tinha uma outra mulher no coração, Serena teria rido e jamais acreditado.

Durante a recepção, enquanto recebia os cumprimentos dos convidados, cortava o bolo e brindava com champanhe, Serena flu tuava em uma grande nuvem de felicidade.

Mas o momento mais doloroso de sua vida foi quando, ao dirigir-se ao quarto dos pais para tirar o vestido de noiva, viu Darien parcialmente de costas, no quarto de hóspedes. Serena ficou momentaneamente paralisada com o choque.

Já era hora de descer. Serena tomou fôlego e vestiu o _blazer. _Ninguém deveria saber.

Mais uma vez lembrou-se da cena que presenciara. Darien, quase pronto para viajar com ela em sua lua-de-mel, contemplava a foto de uma linda mulher com longos cabelos escuros e olhos roxos. Um rosto impossível de se esquecer que ele olhava com tanta tristeza

Serena lembrou-se da voz dele quando levou a foto aos lábios e disse:

— Me perdoe, Rei. Eu sinto tanto.


End file.
